Sheep's Clothing
by earinabox
Summary: Several parallel plots to kill President Snow climax with one night at the theater while Caesar Flickerman hunts for dissidents. Joniss
1. Chapter 1

"Katniss, I think we were all amazed at the determination you showed in this year's Hunger Games. How many tributes did you defeat again?" The wolf bared its teeth toward her.

"Seven." She said, her voice cracking.

"Seven people… Wow." It nodded its head, feigning some deep emotion. "I know that if I were to ever do that, I would be messed up for life." The beast cast away its somber facade, and shouted to the audience, "I guess it's a great thing she's a stone-cold killer!" The crowd cheered, and Katniss shuddered.

"Now, let's review the kill shots. First off, we have the boy from eight with the funny foot." Caesar turned to look toward the projector screen. "Here he was, trying to start a fire when wham! Arrow to the throat." An arrow from offscreen flew into the boy's neck. The camera zoomed out, showing Katniss relaxing her bow, drawing a knife, and walking towards the dying tribute. Katniss covered her face, not wanting to relive what she had been through. "Jimmy, can you play that again in slow motion?" The arrow crawled into the boy's neck, and a small splatter of blood drifted down through the air. "Alright, now play it backwards." The boy's neck closed as the projectile flew away. "Try switching it back and forth." The tribute's final moments were shown and reversed over and over. "Weep, woop, weep, woop, I love it!" said Caesar excitedly, adding sound effects to the video.

"Let's cut to our next kill. Now, I want to hear this directly from you Katniss. What did you feel when you shot this girl." The screen showed a young girl falling out of a tree as she was hit by an arrow.

"I was angry and afraid. I didn't want to, I didn't…" Katniss broke into tears.

"It's ok dear. You're safe now." The wolf hungrily licked his lips, suggesting otherwise. "You've been so strong. We in the capital can only guess at the incredible will it took to do the things you did to survive." Caesar put on a sympathetic mask. "I think I speak for everyone when I say you are the incarnation of our nation's values. Am I right everyone?" The crowd took his cue and cheered for Katniss. "Come on everyone, let's hear it for Katniss! Kat-Niss! Kat-Niss! Kat-Niss!"

The studio audience took his lead and cheered along with him. "Kat-Niss! Kat-Niss! Kat-Niss!"

"Alright everyone, that's all the time we have tonight. Check back tomorrow when we'll be sharing all of Katniss' most intimate secrets!" Caesar chuckled. "Yes, I'm just as excited as you. Au revoir!" A curtain descended from the ceiling, hiding the audience from Katniss and Caesar. "Well Miss Everdeen. I have some personal questions for you that I hope you won't mind answering. Question one: Do you know this man?" Caesar held up a picture of Darius, a peacekeeper in district 12.

"Yes, he's a peacekeeper."

"And do you like him? Is he a friend or acquaintance of yours?"

"No." This was not true, but Katniss didn't want to be mixed up in whatever this was.

"Miss Everdeen, I think this would be a lot simpler if we didn't lie to each other, so I will repeat again. Do you know this man well?" The wolf bared its teeth in a smile.

"Yes."

"And did he buy illegally acquired game from you?" Katniss sat stunned in silence. "Do you need me to repeat the question?" Katniss tried to speak, but her throat caught on the word and she sobbed. "Speak up dear, I can't hear you when you cry."

"Yes." Katniss choked out.

"Thank you Miss Everdeen. You will be rewarded for your honesty." Caesar put his hand on Katniss' shoulder. "Bring him out!" Two peacekeepers brought out Darius in their arms. "Did you hear that buddy-o? This fine woman claims you bought illegal game. Is this true?" The man mumbled through a gag over his face. "What was that? Probably something about how you're gagged. Ah well, who cares!" Caesar jumped on Darius, squeezing his throat in his hands. Katniss screamed. The man struggled against the wolf, who began banging the man's head head against the hard floor. A small red puddle began spreading from the man's head as he stopped resisting. Caesar held Darius' neck for several more seconds, then let go. He looked to Katniss and shrugged his shoulders. "The bastard did deserve it." He wiped his down Katniss' dress, and walked away, whistling a happy tune.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This opening speech is taken from Inglourious Basterds. I do not own this dialogue.

"My name is Finnick Odair. I'm putting together a special team, and I need me eight soldiers. Y'all may have heard of what we're gonna being doing. We're gonna be dropped into the Capital, dressed as civilians. Now, once we're in enemy territory, we're gonna be doing one thing and one thing only: killing peacekeepers. Sound good?" The tall man looked at the row of eight uniformed personnel.

"Yes sir!" The group responded, almost in unison.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I didn't fight my way through the hunger games, spend a year in training, and kill my way through district four to teach these bastards some humanity. They ain't got no humanity. They are child killing maniacs and they need to be destroyed. That's why every son of a bitch we find wearing a peacekeeper's uniform, and some that aren't, they're gonna die. Now, I am descended from an ancient warrior tribe called the Apaches, which means we are gonna use their tactics against these bastards. We will be cruel to the peacekeepers, and through our cruelty they will know who we are. They will find the evidence of our cruelty, disemboweled, dismembered and disfigured bodies that we leave behind for them. The peacekeepers won't be able to help themselves but imagine the cruelty their brothers endured at our hands, and our boot heels, and our knives. And the peacekeepers will be sickened by us. And the peacekeepers will talk about us. And the peacekeepers will fear us. And when the peacekeepers close their eyes at night and they're tortured by their subconscious for the evil they have done, it will be with thoughts of us they are tortured with. Sound good?

"Yes sir!" The group responded again.

"Now in joining my team, you take on a debt. And you owe that debt to me. That debt is one hundred peacekeeper scalps. Now you will get those scalps or die trying. And trust me- I want my scalps." Finnick saluted the men and walked into the stone building behind him.

"Hello Lieutenant. My name's Cinna. I'm going to be dressing you up for your trip to the Capital. Now, this fashion may not be exactly what you're comfortable with." Cinna held up a sparkly pink leotard. "We're going to fit this to you today. We can't have you running around the Capital looking like a peasant."

Finnick groaned."Well shit Cinna, I've been dressed up for slaughter before, but at least that showed some skin and was fish themed."

"Hopefully you don't have a one out of twenty four chance of surviving this time around."

"I suppose you've got a point about that."

"Now I'm going to need you to take off your shirt and pants." Cinna said. As Finnick undressed, Cinna explained the many benefits of the leotard. "It's almost completely bulletproof, it wicks away sweat, and it breaths well so you'll always be well cooled."

Finnick gestured toward the garment. "Yeah, but if I'm out in the wilderness, the enemy would have to try not to see me."

Cinna pulled the sparkly leotard inside out, revealing a dusty tan camouflage interior. "You think of everything, don't you, you cheeky bastard?" Finnick grinned.

"I try." Cinna wrapped a measuring tape around Finnick's waist.

The hovercraft turned as it floated above the ground. Slowly, it dropped downwards, gently falling onto the orange sand below. Nine men rushed out, holding their rifles outward. One walked to the front of the craft, said something to the pilot, saluted, and stepped back as the machine revved up and lifted itself away. He walked back to the men and looked them in the eye. "Well, let's get to work." He said, and the men started walking toward the city on the horizon.

As the group came down from a hill, Finnick held up his hand, and the squad stopped behind him. The group was silent as they strained their ears to hear. The sound of a small engine was heard, and the group ran behind nearby boulders. The engine grew louder, and Finnick pulled a soldier close. "Peeta, we're gonna kill these sons of bitches. I want you to put on the peacekeeper's uniform you've got in your pack and walk out onto the road." Peeta nodded and quickly changed, hurrying as the engine became louder and louder. He stumbled onto the road, waving for the small jeep that was driving by. The jeep slowed and stopped, its occupants jumping onto the road.

"What's the meaning of this?" The driver called out angrily. From behind the rocks, Finnick poked his head out, then pushed up his assault rifle and opened fire. The other soldiers followed suit, riddling the jeep with bullet holes. It caught fire, and spewed out smoke.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire! Finnick yelled, squinting to see if there were any remaining soldiers. He saw one white uniform poking out of the fire, its respective arm squirming for a nearby pistol. Finnick walked over to the arm and pulled on it, pulling out a young peacekeeper from the wreck. "Now son, you're going to have to tell me if there's any other patrols here, or I'm going to have to cut you to bits with this here knife." Finnick put his boot on the man's chest and pulled out a long, sabre like knife.

"No! No, there aren't, please let me go!" The man squirmed under Finnick's foot.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't believe you for some odd reason." Finnick tore off the man's helmet and started cutting at the top of his head, scalping the man as he screamed.


End file.
